


The Greatest Journey

by Victor2K



Category: He-Man and the Masters of the Universe
Genre: F/F, Journey, Lesbian, Orgy, Threesome, Yuri
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-22
Updated: 2018-05-10
Packaged: 2018-05-22 15:55:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 14,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6085837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Victor2K/pseuds/Victor2K
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A 'sequel' to Sappho Visits Eternia story, where Teela and Evil-Lyn, now as a couple, decide to explore Eternia and have a taste of every woman they can. </p><p>Of course everything is consensual!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Kareel

DISCLAIMER

If you are reading this, then you know the content of this story and want to read it.  
Otherwise, you must leave right now. This story is only to be read by people of proper age or in places where adult content is not forbidden.   
This story is a parody using characters/situations/places that belong to other people and/or companies that didn't endorse me for it.  
These characters/situations/places are only borrowed for this fictional piece, which is only to be taken as fiction, nothing else.  
If you understand everything that I wrote here, enjoy the story. If not, better you walk out.

Content of the Story: F/F, F/F/F, oral, anal, toy, spank, hand, bond  
Subject: He-Man and the Masters of the Universe  
Characters involved: Teela/Evil-Lyn/several women (to be named through the story)  
Author: Victor2K (pigsbyvictor@hotmail.com)

He-Man and the Masters of the Universe – The Greatest Journey (Prologue and Chapter I)

(This is a sequel of “Sappho Visits Eternia”, the previous fiction of the series. But the storyline is too much different than the story before, so it’s a different story, but it acts like the part II of it)

***

It was a bad decision to leave their homes. Too bad that one would see it as cutting the “umbilical cord” that linked those women to their roles into Eternia war between Good and Evil. They wanted more than that. 

Since the meeting in the cave, Evil-Lyn and Teela had gotten closer than they ever thought, even if they had to hide it in favor of the battle between good and evil. But usually they would come to get away from the war scene and enjoy each other’s bodies. And since then, they made up their minds: to take a break and travel around the world.

Which is what they did. Without giving too many excuses to their trustees, both girls went to travel Eternia, not just to get along with each other without constraints. There were other reasons for that, and the main one was finding as many women they could and enjoy sexual experiences with them.

After a quick rest and a quick sixty-nine, both women sat close to their campfire and planned their trip. Teela was angry about being almost one month into the trip, but without any “ambushed pussy”.

“I never thought that it would be so hard to find someone.”  
“Never said it was going to be easy.” Evil-Lyn replied.  
“But we’ve been wandering around this place for like…a month? I thought we would meet some women to play with us,” the redhead said, somehow worried.  
“Why are you so worried? I’m not enough woman for you” The villainess asked, feeling offended  
“No, it’s not that. It’s…well, I like you and I love when we get together, but I want to do what we set out to do. You know, ‘the stuff’”, Teela explained.  
“Well, I believe we are on the right path. Soon we will get into some panties”, said Evil-Lyn, before French kissing Teela.

Since their little chat, it didn’t take too long for the duo to find what they most wanted: women. The next installments of this story will show, women by women, how Teela and Evil-Lyn used their lust to have sex with them and make those women their ‘bitches’.

Enough with the prologue. Now, we’re moving into the good stuff.

CHAPTER I: KAREEL

A blonde one was the first victim of the duo’s lust. They found her in a small village not much farther from where they were. She was in a river nearby bathing herself, which tempted Evil-Lyn and Teela, who watched the scene from a safe distance. 

They first met “accidentally” at the village, as Teela bumped into Kareel while she and Evil-Lyn were walking by. The blonde girl recognized Teela at once. Teela introduced Kareel to Evil-Lyn, who smiled wickedly when she saw the lustful body of the blonde girl on her pink dress.

After a little small talk, Kareel invited both women to her house, where they had a meal and spent the night. The next day, Kareel decided to take another bath on the river, since it was warm. Teela and Evil-Lyn followed her and on the way, they started to trace the plan.

“How should we proceed with this one?” Evil-Lyn asked  
“Easy. I think some compliments about her body will be the key to her ass”, the redhead explained.  
“And how do we do it without scaring off her?” The evil woman said, wanting to know more about the plan  
“Relax, honey. If you follow me, she’ll be all ours.”

Reaching the river, Kareel started undressing. Since she was used to taking outdoor baths, she asked Evil-Lyn and Teela if they didn’t like taking off their clothes front of each other, to which they said no. After the trio striped down, they enjoyed the water soaking their juicy bodies. 

After a few minutes, Teela smiled and felt it was time to “attack the prey.” She turned to Evil-Lyn and made the sign meaning the time was now. Teela splashed water on Kareel. The blonde girl reacted with a “hey!” and a splash of her own. But as the redhead seemed fond of that, she turned to Evil-Lyn and splashed her. The trio went on in a water war.  
The “war” turned serious as they stopped to throw it on each other and started to pour water on Kareel, like they were giving her a bath. The next step was the chance to win her.   
“Girl, you have a nice body. Let me pour some on your breasts” Teela said, on verge of a “horny as hell” state. Evil-Lyn was using her hands to rub Kareel’s back and butt.  
“ Eerr…I don’t know if what you are doing is okay, but” Kareel was interrupted with Teela kissing her lips and Evil-Lyn kissing her neck. 

“Hmmmmm”

After the kiss, Teela smiled, much to astonishment of Kareel.   
“What the hell did you just do?” She asked.  
“We won’t lie to you. We found you very attractive. Teela and I want to have sex with you, Kareel”, Evil-Lyn explained.  
“Yes. You will be the kick-off on our Eternian Lesbian Discovery Tour. You should be proud of it”, Teela added.  
“Well, I don’t know if I can get proud of this. I just don’t think this is the…” Kareel said before Teela interrupted.  
“This is the right time to have sex, Kareel. We heard a few things about you around the village and your ´fame’”,  
“Fame? Oh, come on! Those bitches are just jealous because I like it both ways. And again, I don’t think that this is the right place” The blonde girl said, much for surprise of the two lovers. They had heard that Kareel liked to have some dirty fun with both sexes from time to time.  
“Well, well, I’m always right when I say there is no naïve women on this world,” Evil-Lyn stated for Teela and Kareel’s amusement.  
“Well, if you want so…”Teela brought the subject  
“I know a place that’s not that far” Kareel said, so the girls got out of the lake. They followed Kareel to a house where the action could take place.

“God, this is so hot! I want it all! I want to fuck you both!”, Kareel said as she French kissed Teela on a bed while Evil-Lyn was behind her squeezing the blonde girl’s breasts. All three were naked and wet. The redhead used her hands to masturbate, feeling pleased on the success of the mission of bringing her “prey” to “mate”. Evil-Lyn was smiling wickedly to see Kareel being kissed by Teela. After the kiss, the redhead heroine asked Kareel to open her legs and show her pussy, which was covered with a blonde path of pubic hair. “Not much, but that won’t hurt the mission.” thought Teela.  
The redhead then dove her head on the blonde girl’s pussy and started to use her tongue to massage the labia of her new found lover.

“Ohhhhhh…”

 

“Yessss”

Kareel screamed with pleasure. Then, Evil-Lyn kissed her passionately, finding what Teela was doing very kinky.   
“This pussy is so wet. I think I can let you give a try, Evil-Lyn” Teela smiled.  
“Thanks, but now, I want those breasts”, the evil woman answered. Then she used her tongue to lick Kareel’s breast and nipples giving more pleasure to the girl.  
“Ohh yes! Lick me you twooohhh”

Teela dug deep down with her mouth and tongue, exploring every part of the young girl’s vagina. Kareel was very pleased with each touch of Teela’s tongue, asking for more;  
“Ohhh…lick my pussy, Teela…ohh…ahhh”  
“Your pussy is hot, Kareel. I think I could lick you all day long. Damn.”  
“Go on, do it! Lick me all you want…ooooh…I am so weeet.” The girl moaned between every word.   
Teela proceeded to please Kareel, but Evil-Lyn withdrew from Kareel breasts and went to help her lover, by eating her pussy by behind.  
“UUhhhh,…Lyn….Ohhh….Yes….. This is what I-uhh..needed” Teela squealed.

Their position lasted a while, as Evil-Lyn tasted a bit of Teela and the redhead orally pleased Kareel. Next, was Evil-Lyn on the blonde girl’s, pussy, licking with the head under her crotch and Teela kissing and squeezing her ass.

“Eat my pussy, you nasty. Eat me…uhhh…fuck me raw….ohh” Kareel screamed with each touch of the villainess’ tongue and lips. Teela smiled with the use of vocabulary and started to slap the ass of Kareel.

*SPANK*

“Ohhh….yess”

*SPANK”

“Ahhhh…yess”

 

*SPANK*

 

“uhhh…ohh…”

Teela was surprise with the reaction the blonde girl.  
“Please, don’t…yes..ohh.. stop. I love when my-iiahh…my ass gets slapped. Don’t…uh…stop.”  
“You’re a fucking nasty girl, don’t you?” The redhead girl asked.  
“Yes!” Kareel replied, “I…oh….I’m a fucking nasty girl…ohh…a fucking, fucking…ohh..nasty girl”  
“So, you deserve more!” Teela shouted and slapped her harder, but she made sure not to hurt the girls’ buttcheeks. It was deeply arousing to watch her lover take care of Kareel’s most intimate parts with her mouth, and the blonde girl beg for oral action and spanking. It was too much.  
“Ok, now I need to get some of this!”, said the redhead. Teela stopped slapping and move to place her crotch in front of Kareel’s mouth, where she demanded to “be serviced.”  
“You scream too much.” Teela said, “Let’s shut you up for a while. Please me!”  
Kareel smelled the strong fragrance of the redhead warrior’s cunt and proceeded to lick it. Her expertise in pleasing girls was soon proved when Teela began to moan.

“Ohhhhh....ahhh....!”

Kareel alternated between slow, but intense tongue strokes into Teela’s pussy and moans from Evil-Lyn’s intense licking, which now was joined with ass-fingering when the white-haired witch placed one of the fingers inside the bunghole of the blonde girl. The threesome was intense as ever when Kareel stopped licking Teela, but started going a little faster each time. The redhead’s swollen clitoris was a perfect place for her newfound lover play with the tip of the tongue, leaving Teela bursting in joy.

“Yahhhhhh.... where did you learn to lick so gooood?”, asked Teela between pleasure sounds.  
“Those girls you talked to have delicious and juicy cunts”, answered Kareel, tasting the juices from the redhead.  
Evil-Lyn kept licking the blonde girl non-stop but soon she felt that she was somehow neglected in the three-way. Teela certainly noticed, as the vilainess used her free hand to please herself.  
“If you want to have a ‘hand’, I can give you more than that”, commented the redhead in a slightly wicked way.  
“If you want so, sweetie...’, said Lyn. She stopped eating Kareel, a slight disappointment from her, but Teela’s pussy was enough to entertrain her. After a little accomodation, the vilainess now had her crotch at Teela’s face while the amazon was sitting with her legs wide open and Kareel eating her. While the other two were on the floor, Lyn was in the bed, but positioned close enough to let Teela do her.

“Ahhhh.....Come on Teela Baby!”

“Ohhhh....”

Teela licked Evil-Lyn with the experience of being her lover for a quite long time. Her lover was entertained enough by doing her and also being serviced by Kareel’s constant lapping at her slit. The pleasure mounted each second they went on doing that.

“Ohhhh...”

“Yesss! Eat my pussy!”

That configuration kept up for a while. Later, after small switching of positions, Kareel was targeting the villainess’s cunt. Teela, on her instance, loved to watch Evil-Lyn do what was usual to them: lick the redhead’s slit. She alternated between long and deep brushes with quick laps around the clit.

“Who knew that blondie was such a machine?” commented Evil-Lyn between moans.  
“You ain’t seen nothing yet!” said Kareel, who went as deep as she could to give the white-haired witch the oral pleasure she demanded. The scream of delight that came from Evil-Lyn was far from “normal”, but the women made the effort to do it enough to not wake up the people and bring in a lot of controversy.

The night seemed still young, and the girls surely enjoyed every minute of it. The escalade of pleasure wasn’t close to stopping. Kareel was brought into several erotic games, one of them was switch between cunts of both Teela and Evil-Lyn while the sweet couple was kissing each other and fondling their breasts. The redhead also got time to play, being blindfolded by Evil-Lyn and being subjected to many hands, groping, kissing, and licking by the other two girls, who used honey on the body of the sexy amazon. The evil sorceress also had her time to join the naughty deviation, as Teela used the honey to cover her cunt and lick it all. Something she wanted to do for long time.

Debauchery ensued through the night, and the girls didn’t wanted to waste time on doing it. Soon, waves of climax were about to hit them all and wet the trio with a sensation of bliss.

“Ohhhhhhhhhhhhahhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!! Uhhhh! I am so close Teela!  
“Me too Lyn! Me too!”  
“Ooooohhhh.... you toooo!”

Kareel, Evil-Lyn and Teela were capable to hold a orgasm for a few minutes, but that much pleasure can’t be held off, and when they reached the high point...

“I’m..... CUMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMINNGGGGGGGG!”  
“OHHHHHHHHH MYYYYYYYYYY GOOOOOOOOOOOOD!”  
“YESSSSSSSSSSSSHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!”

Bursts of love juices, even more than when they had just been plain licking, shot from their vaginas. The three girls drank it like it was water, making sure that their mouths and faces would get as sticky as they could with each other’s cum. After the orgasm, the three girls collapsed and slept right on the floor, with Kareel in the middle of the sexy duo. The blonde girl surely dreamt about that night, and more.

***

“But do you really need to go?” asked Kareel, upon seeing Teela and Evil-Lyn getting into their vehicle.  
“Sorry, Kareel. We liked what happened yesterday, but our ‘research’ has to continue and we need to check more ‘cases’”, explained Teela.  
“You used me! How could you!” protested the blonde girl.  
“We slept with you for one night and you liked when we came out here. We wish to stay one more day or two, but we have to do our duty...” said the redhead.   
“And you two will fuck other girls and see if they are better than me? So, is that it? I am a measure of how someone can do you?”  
“Please, Kareel, understand! We like you and our sex was good. But now we gotta check other stuff, visit other shores, you know... Me and Lyn loved you and I’m sure that the three of us will meet again,” Teela said to confort an almost enraged Kareel.  
“How do I know that is true?” asked the girl.  
“Give this to her, Teela!” Evil-Lyn said, inside the vehicle, throwing a piece of gold to her lover, who proceeded to hand it to Kareel.  
“What is it?”  
“Soon you will know, my dear. Now, let’s just say that you are one of ‘ours’”, explained Teela, before kissing Kareel and saying goodbye to her. And as the jet went through the skies, with Kareel waving to the women, she knew that she won the night. And soon they would meet indeed again.

END OF THE CHAPTER.


	2. Sibyllone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sibylline is the former Gorgon servant that is the next on Teela/Evil-Lyn's list of women to engage into sex. And they got her into some... ahem... peculiar situation

CHAPTER II – SIBYLLINE

It took a day or two for Teela and Evil-Lyn to find the whereabouts of Sibylline, a former servant to Gorgon that decided to hide away in retreat from people. Evil-Lyn felt annoyed to see her due to bad memories about their last meeting.Teela encouraged the villainess to change her mind about the woman, saying the past is gone and that she could now have the opportunity to take ”revenge” on Sibylline by having sex with her.

Their vehicle headed in the direction of a mountain where they were informed about the residence of the sorceress. Both women were impressed with the design which much resembled a snakehead carved in the stone.

“It looks like she wanted to retreat with style,” commented Teela.

“Or that she wants everyone to know she is here so that people stay away,” replied Lyn.

“Nevertheless, we gotta see how to make her ours.”

“I believe she is the kind of woman that will be easily convinced to take off her clothes,” said the witch. Teela raised an eyebrow with the statement.

After a moment, the happy lesbian couple got off their ship and headed inside Sibylline’s castle. The quest to have her pussy was about to begin.

“We’ve been inside for around ten minutes but it feels like we’ve been here for hours,” complained Evil-Lyn, walking behind Teela’s footsteps.  
“It’s not our fault that she decided to hide herself in such big mountain. But I agree with you”, said the redhead amazon.

Sibylline’s house did not seem very luxurious, looking more like a hideout, which Evil-Lyn was very used to. The female duo felt bored, but soon they heard something they did not expect.

“Did you hear that?” asked the purple-tiara witch.

“I guess... someone is moaning, and it sounds like it comes from there”, said Teela pointing to a corridor and a set of stairs. The two women ran carefully, hoping to avoid being caught by anyone. When they reached the end of the staircase, it was a shock...

Or some sort of it...

Both girls hid behind the wall where they could see the whole scene of Sibylline touching herself and inserting a dildo in and out her pussy. That thing got Teela and Evil-Lyn in a way that only could amaze them!

“Dear Lord! What is going on with her?” whispered Lyn.

“I guess her man is out for the day,” commented the redhead.

“I see. Does she need to scream like that?”

“Her man must be out for days for her to be like that, Lyn!”

“So, should we just to watch her now?” asked the villainess.

“Let’s see where this leads,” answered the amazon as they ducked back to into their hideout, watching the sorceress ‘work’.

The leotard she wore exposed her breasts and genitalia, allowing Sibylline to please herself, touching and squeezing her tits with one hand while the other reached to her cunt, moving the toy inside her intimate parts. Judging by the noise she made, it was as if she hadn’t done anything sexual in days!

“Ohhhh.. yes... go on! Ahhhh... My Lo-o-ahhhhhhhhhhh!”

Teela and Evil-Lyn witnessed the ecstasy going on right in front of them. Of course they had already seen and done something that could match, but it was the first time they ever saw a woman other than them in such a state all by herself. It was just what they needed to make them horny.  
Teela tried to move to the bed, but Evil-Lyn stopped her before she could leave their hideout.

“What?” asked the redhead.

“Wait a little longer! Let’s try to surprise her!” Evil-Lyn answered, bothering Teela a little as she retreated to where they had been.

Her desire was so intense that Sibylline only paid attention to her own pleasure, and didn’t notice when the two women finally left their hideout as they went to both sides of the bed, watching closely how the sorceress stuck the dildo into her slit.

“Hmmmm.... Ohhhh.... Ahhhhh...... Uhhhh...”

“Ahhhh..... Yeahhh!”

“Ahhhhhhhhhhhh!”

After ‘analyzing’ the situation for a while, it was time for them to intervene.

“Seems like anyone could just enter your castle and rob you when you are pleasing yourself,” said Lyn. At first Sibylline didn’t seem to notice the voice of someone in her chamber, but after opening her eyes, the erotic trance was broken and the redhead almost fell out of bed upon seeing the two women.

“W-What are you two doing here?” asked Sibylline, trying to cover herself with her own arms.

“We cannot pay a visit to a friend?” answered the witch smiling wickedly at the redhead’s astonished expression.

“You two were watching me weren’t you? How sick of you to not respect a woman’s private moment!”

“We can’t say we are the ‘sickest’ ones of here judging by what we saw...” commented Teela ironically, almost unnerving the sorceress.

“What are you trying to say? How dare you challenge me in this difficult position? And tell me, why are you here?”

“Well, Syb”, Evil-Lyn replied before putting her hand on the redhead sorceress’ right leg. “Me and my girl here are horny and you are the one that can cure us with your delicious body!”

“We apologize for doing such a thing to you, but we came here for sex…with you,” followed Teela, using her hand on Sibylline’s other leg. She blushed with the confession of the couple.

“Now that you have explained yourselves... Well, if you two want..”, the redhead said before parting her legs wide open to show her hairy pussy to them. “I am so lonely since I lost my man. I must say that what you two saw has become my life. I am almost dying without someone to give me good love!”

“What a coincidence! We came here for good love too!” cheered Lyn, as she picked up the once discarded dildo and inserted it back into the owner’s slit. “And I believe this belongs to you.”

“Uhhh yeah....” uttered Sibylline.

Teela watched her witch partner insert the snake-shaped toy in and out of the already wet and excited genitalia of the redhead sorceress for a few minutes, eager to see where it would lead. But it was too much to handle and soon her lips were going at it with Syb’s!

“You... hmm... kiss very well... Hmmm”

“There at Greyskull, I... ahhh... wanted to kiss you, Teela.”

Sibylline’s revelation was visible in Teela’s eyes and made her go wild as she kissed her newfound lover. The amazon wanted more and soon withdrew herself from the mouth and went to sucking her right boob. All of this brought the redhead into an even bigger stream of pleasure.

“Ohhhhh... Ahhhh....Yehahhh.... Fuck me girls!”

With her mouth-watering, Evil-Lyn eyed the dildo going in and out of Sibylline’s pussy with excessive lust, putting a great effort into inserting the toy at the same frenzied speed she saw the female wizard doing previously as the presence of her girlfriend sucking at her tit added a lot of passion to the moment.

“Those boobs are nice, Teela honey?” asked the white-haired female wickedly.

“Hmmm... They are divine, Lyn! Just delicious!” Teela answered, eager to continue her boob sucking.

“I will catch up with them later. Now, I will keep playing with this little snake inside this hole here.”  
The former servant of Gorgon was going as sexcrazy as she had been when she was alone. Two hot, Eternian girls, horny as they could be and in search of women to fuck, found perhaps the perfect prey with the sorceress, all lonely and needy. The moment seemed right, and it had done be done that way.

Evil-Lyn raised the fuckspeed to the maximum point, even using two hands to make the snake-shaped dildo go in and out of Sibylline’s slit, eased by the dampness of the redhead’s cunt. The evil witch amused herself by watching how she and Teela were giving her a considerably large amount of pleasure by Sapphic means.

“Oooohhhhh... Ahhhh.... Yeah! Fuck! Ahhh!”

But it was also time for them to find pleasure. Teela withdrew from the sorceress’ boobs with a feeling of ‘accomplished work’. Quickly, she positioned herself to sit on Sibylline’s face, offering her wet snatch for a taste.

“I also want to have some pleasure! Why don’t you put that screaming mouth to good use and swallow some girl juice!” 

“I’ve been wondering when you would do that!” smirked the maroon-haired female, pulling Teela’s crotch to her face. And right after it landed, Sibylline’s tongue started to work.

“Uhhh... lick my pussy...”

But Teela wouldn’t be the only person to engage in oral pleasures with her lover. Lyn watched her teammate moan, and soon decided that she would also be part of the game. The white-haired vilainess took the dildo out and went to pleasing Sibylline, licking the wetness that was her vagina. The chain reaction became the ‘chain of pleasure’.

“Ohhhhhh...”

“Ahhhhhh...mmmmmmpphhhh....”

“Oh, that pussy is so hot! So wet! Yummy!”

Evil-Lyn couldn’t resist and began masturbating while eating her "one-day-stand’s" slit. There was too much sexual delight in that room for her to keep held within her body. Meanwhile, Sibylline made a feast of Teela with the lapping of her tongue, mixing between soft and hard, quick and slow.

“Ohhhh... My God! Lick my pussaaahhhh! Ahh.. Sibylineeeeeahhhhhhhhh!”

The lickparty went almost 10 or 20 minutes, with the action never giving in with threesome. Evil-Lyn attacked Sibylline’s pussy with sucking and licking that made even her man seem quite ordinary. To keep the heat on, the Gorgon servant did the same with Teela, bringing their ectasy to levels they could never imagine they would reach.

There was more to come? Of course there was more to come!

Soon, that dildo returned into the equation as Teela became the recipient of the sextoy, with Sibylline fucking her. Evil-Lyn, by her side, kissed her lover and made a nice and sexy massage on her nipple. Passion and perversion at the same time!

“Hmmm... see how it’s good to be here, doing her?”, said a pleasant Teela.

“Well, why I would be against it?”, replied the evil witch.

“I guess you two made the best decision”, the wizard said, interfering with their conversation. She watched the fake penis being pushed by her hands into the amazon’s body with water in her mouth, while Evil-Lyn was going now to her nipples, giving Teela double the sexual enjoyment for the price of one.

“Ahhhh... Yeah! Uhhhh... Ahhhh... Fuck me, you two whores!”, shouted the Eternian warrior.

The ‘whores’ obeyed her wishes and the fucking went on as Sibylline worked the toy as deep and as hard as she could. Meanwhile Evil-Lyn was taking some time to lick her hard nipples, sucking and lapping the tips. But, as much as they had already done, they needed to do more, and so they did.

Now it was Sibylline to greet Evil-Lyn by eating her pussy, both on all fours with the redhead behind the white-haired lady. Teela, near the former Gorgon helper’s butt decided to have some kinky fun by herself by opening her buttocks wide and inserting two dildos inside Sibylline, one inside her pussy and one in her ass. The reaction was unavoidable.

“Uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!”

Sibylline tried to contain herself with Teela sticking the toys inside her in a dirty way, but she was giving up to the moans, due to the ‘light roughness’ the amazon employed while fucking her lover. To make the things even more complex, many of those screams went into Lyn’s pussy, drenched and inhabited by the wandering tongue of the sorceress.

“Ahhh....uhmmmmmmph....mmmh....uhhh....ah....yewahhhhhhhh!”

And Teela surely liked the position she was in, having that woman at her hands, surrendering to her desires. 

“So, do you like it? Do you liked to get fucked in your holes and eating pussy, huh?”, teased the redheaded amazon, which Sibylline answered through moans and an occasional yes.

“Do you like do be our slut slave?”

“Hmmm....”

“I know you like to be our slave!”

As Syb wished, Teela and Evil-Lyn were to enjoy her for the whole night, making use of her holes in any way the redhead sorceress wanted, as she also had access to the holes of her guests, returning the favor as she used her toys to simultaneously fuck both women’s pussies, sadistically listening to how much they felt pleasure in sync while she pushed the dildos in and out those slits.

“Ohhhh…. Yeha! Sibylline!”

“Ahhhh! Fuck me, dammit! Fuck me, you dirty girl!”

The dirtiness had so many ways and options that it was almost a ‘shame’ to end it all suddenly, but the threesome decided to reach into the orgasm by each girl having one of the dildos and using on their own bodies, while watching the others go at it.

“MMM…ahhh… I’m so close!”

“Yeahhhh… Me too!”

“Fuck yeah! Fuck it! I want to cum!”

It took no longer for the girls, one after the other, to climax. Sibylline seemed to be the one who most felt the delightful wave around her body, given her long dry spell. Even the experienced Evil-Lyn and Teela for that matter felt impressed themselves with how the Gorgon servant shook her body on the bed, screaming while she orgasmed as her newfound lovers’ weren’t too far behind from peaking with the Nirvana of sexual pleasure.

After the sorceress regained some strength, she knelt on the bed while Lyn and Teela made her lick both their dildos. Being the same ones that had helped them to reach orgasm, she could tasted the girl juices of her fellow lovers. Sibylline savored all she could, having those toys in her mouth like two real cocks, a very real much fantasy since her man was away for that long. Later, she let her friends eacg enjoy a feast licking her girlcum off her dildo.

 

“That was great, girls! It’s been ages since I had sex like this!”, praised the redheaded sorceress.

“You don’t need to thank us. Think of it as a favor for you for being a such nice friend”, replied Teela.

“And the dirtiest woman alive!” added the white-haired witch, much to Teela’s apparent ‘disapproval’.

“Well, having gone so long without proper sex with someone makes it easy to be a dirty, girl”, giggled Sibylline.

“Too bad that we are leaving. I would enjoy staying here for a couple more days”, said the Eternian amazon.

“I feel that too, but at least you two gave me a much needed help. I really needed sex that much, even if I didn’t expect the ‘help’ came in form of a lesbian threesome”

“I agree with that, but me and Lyn need to get back to the road. There are more girls waiting for us!”

“Well, just tell me, are we are going to see each other again?” asked Sibylline, only to see Evil-Lyn get a gold piece from a ‘pocket’ on her belt and throw in her direction, being caught by the sorceress.

“I think we are going to see you soon, Sibylline. Very soon…”, said Lyn.

“And this gold piece has something to do with?”

“You will know when the right time comes, honey…”

Both girls kissed Sibylline’s cheeks and jumped on the air vehicle, ready for another chapter of their journey…

 

THE END (of this chapter)


	3. Lady Voltera

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lady Voltera is the third woman Teela and Evil-Lyn decide to enjoy... and she was lonely due to her husband's job... so both ladies went to give the best sex in her life!

CHAPTER III – LADY VOLTERA

Teela and Evil-Lyn hurried to find their next ‘victim’: Lady Voltera, another reformed evil female which lived in a castle along with her husband, Lord Tyrin. But the surroundings weren’t very inviting for two women in lust for lesbian sex.

“This place creeps me out already. I don’t even want to look out when we land,” said Evil-Lyn.

“Don’t you tell me that you are afraid? You are one of the most powerful sorceresses I have ever met!” replied Teela sarcastically.

“Spare me the jokes, Teela. It’s just I don’t like the climate of this place. All dark and creepy... how much longer will it take to find that castle?”

“Sorry, I was just playing with you. I know, this place creeps me out too, but it’s where we need to be to find who we are looking for, right?” said the amazon.

Both girls found a place to land, right in front of the castle’s main entrance, which impressed the women as they looked at it.

“Are you sure that this is the place? It doens’t even look that creepy. It looks like Grayskull’s castle to me”, commented Lyn.

“It has been a long time since I was here. Surely they must have rebuilt it.”

“Well, now we gotta find this Lady Voltera. I want to see if she is the woman you told me about during the whole trip,” pointed the evil witch. Teela and Evil-Lyn looked at the surroundings of the castle and even called for her, but nobody answered. They tried not only once, twice, nor even thrice, but the maximum they could. Still no answer…

“Are you sure there is someone living at this house?” asked the white-haired woman.

“Maybe they are asleep or gone somewhere. We will stay here till someone or something breathes life,” answered the redhead. 

They stood there for several moments, but the ‘breath of life’ that the Eternian warrior wished to see wasn’t very pleasant, at least for that moment.

“GOTCHA!”

Someone shouted behind them and, as when they turned back, already armed for a possible battle, they saw a long-haired redhead, in a long red dress, smiling at them spitefully. That woman was the one they were waiting for: Lady Voltera.

“Did I scare you? I am sorry, it wasn’t my intention. I just saw you two there and...”

“What kind of person are you? We could have attacked you just now!” protested Teela. 

“The way you jumped when I screamed, you could never have had the time to deliver a proper first attack. I am sorry, okay. I just wanted to know what you two were doing here,” explained Lady Voltera.

“We are waiting for you,” said the redhead amazon.

“Waiting for me? Really? For what?”

“Well, I guess you still remember me, right?” questioned Teela. “And this is my buddy, Evil-Lyn”

“Of course I remember you, Teela! Been a long time since I saw you last... you look gorgeous! And your friend is also gorgeous too... but why do you two want to see me in first place?” asked Voltera.

“Let’s say that me and Teela were on opposite sides but now we are together and she offered me a ‘tour of peace’ and to introduce me to some of her friends,” answered Lyn.

“Oh, that’s so good. You consider me a friend... but, well, I never figured you were the type to hang out with women. I always see you with that gorgeous He-Man or that prince...” commented the redhead houseowner.

“Let’s just say that you can find happiness in such odd places sometimes,” replied the Eternian amazon.

“And why did you decide to try a prank on us that way?” asked the evil sorceress.

“I was in the surrounding area, heard some voices, and went to see to whom they belonged, and that’s when I found you.”

“Find and scare women... how easy,” remarked Evil-Lyn sarcastically.

“Anyway... enough talking... it’s getting late... how about you spend the night here?” proposed Voltera.

“I don’t know. Will we will be a nuisance for you? And your husband?” asked Teela, smiling inside with Lady Voltera’s proposal.

“Tyrin is spending his days in the library. He is studying a few things and he’s been there for a long time. I’ve been sleeping alone those days. Maybe some company will make me feel better...”

“If that is the case, then we accept your offer,” replied the amazon.

“That’s great!” cheered the other redhead. “I guess dinner is ready. You will like the food of the castle!”

“I am looking forward to having something to eat...” said the white-haired witch jokingly before elbowing Teela as they looked at each other with grinning faces and a sensation of a plan running well.  
***

Teela and Evil-Lyn were impressed with the state of the castle. Despite elements that made it look decadent, the indoors were neat and all with gothic details, which Lady Voltera explained were requested by Lord Tyrin when he built it after their wedding. Even if they were a bit creeped out with the bat statues all over the place, nothing would put a hurdle between them and their ‘catch’.

They had dinner and after that, a lengthy chat where Evil-Lyn and Teela told Voltera about how they decided to stick with each other and how good it was for both of them. The redheaded noblewoman was impressed to hear how much both girls were getting along and loving each other and that she wished the same could be said of she and her husband.

“Oh, look at the time! I guess I need some sleep now,” said Evil-Lyn.

“Me too. The trip was rough and I need some rest...” added Teela.

“You can spend the night here if you want,” proposed Lady Voltera.

“Are you sure we aren’t abusing your hospitality?” asked the redhead amazon.

“No, not at all. I have a spare room here so you can spend the night there before you have to go.”

“Well, truth be told, we want to spend the night in your room,” suggested Teela.

“My room? Why? What do you mean, Teela?” asked a puzzled Voltera.

“You said yourself that you are alone because of your husband spending the entire day away of you,” answered the villainess as she and her lover surrounded their soon-to-be ‘prey’. “And a woman like you should never be alone!”

“I don’t understand. What do you two want? It’s not what I think it is, is it?”

“If you are thinking that we are two women who love each other and that we are on a cruise to find women that can love us too, then I guess you’re correct, dear Lady Voltera,” explained Teela.

“Well, this proposal kind of shocks me, but it’s hard to refuse. What about my husband? And what if he decides to come back?”

“Don’t worry, I’ll solve that problem.... but, first, to where would I find the library?” added Lyn.

“Right there,” pointed Voltera. Then, the sorceress aimed her power sceptre in the direction given by the redhead and a golden ray came from its head and went as far as it could. “Problem solved”

“What did you do there?” asked Teela.

“I delivered a magic that will leave the library door locked for a few hours. Time enough for us to have fun with this lady, if she agrees of course!”

“Well, I must say you are two fine women, and since I haven’t much of it lately, my room is waiting for some lesbianism,” said Lady Voltera in agreement with her future lovers, leading them to her chambers.

***

When reaching the chamber, Teela and Evil-Lyn were stricken with amazement looking over the bedroom’s layout. Everything seemed to be stone carved, including the furniture and the wardrobes. The bed was a four-post king size made of stone and iron. Voltera quickly noticed the state of shock of her houseguests.

“I can tell that you two have never seen a chamber like this,” she commented.

“It’s just... it’s twice the size of my bedroom!” said Teela.

“You rich people know how to spend,” added Evil-Lyn.

“Well,” the redhead noblewoman chuckled. “Me and my husband designed the whole house. Took a long time to get the bedroom as we wished, and now there it is.”

“I guess it took you and Lord Tyrin a lot work to build the bedroom,” said the sorceress.

“Let’s say that it was hard to come up with something we both liked, but it’s better than sleeping in a coffin,” replied Lady Voltera. Approaching the her bed, she bent towards her future lovers a little. “But, enough talking... I want to enjoy my guests now, sexually speaking of course!”

The woman tucked her dress in a such a way that Teela and Evil-Lyn could notice her assets. The two ladies approached her and lifted the garment so that they could see her bare ass. Soon, Lady Voltera felt a festival of hands touching her. The amazon and the witch touched, grabbed and pinched the buttcheeks of their lover, feeling the touch of the skin, teasing and giving a small moment of pleasure to her.

“Seems she is a nice pick, isn’t Teela?”

“I told you I could pick nice gals for us.”

While both girls teased her ass, Voltera gave a few moans, all of them brief and mumbled. After the session of hand action, they didn’t hesitate to remove the dress completely, as they also got themselves out of their usual outfits. The noblewoman was very surprised to notice the fact that Lyn had white hair.

“Well, that’s funny... you don’t look that old to me,” she commented.

“I don’t think talking about my hair color will help anything, but I kinda like it sometimes,” said the villainess.

“Rule Number One: never make remarks about Lyn’s age,” added Teela.

Voltera guided them to the bed, where they knelt on the mattress and proceeded with their lovemaking, kissing and touching her whole body, especially the parts that she liked to call the ‘privates’. Teela laid herself on the bed, spreading her legs while opening her labia in her lovers’ direction.

“How about the two of you give me mutual pleasure here?”

The suggestion was taken and Evil-Lyn and Lady Voltera kind of scrambled to try to fit their heads close to the Eternian warrior’s pussy. It took some time, and, with the redhead’s guidance, they found their spots and started to lick. The two women took their respective sides and put her mouths to work.

“Ahhhhhh....yeah! Lick me, babes!”

Lyn and Voltera brushed the tips of their tongues against Teela’s wet cunt to ‘warm her up’ for the real lesbian action. The evil sorceress started with the upper labia and clitoris, as Lord Tyrin’s wife picked the ‘lower labia.’ Once in a while, both tongues met up halfway and they shared a wrestling for female juices.

“Yeahhhhh.... Yeah! Oh God! I never thought two women eating me would be soooooooo good!”

The kinkiness of the action surely managed to make both evildoers as wet as the amazon was. That was the signal for them to lick harder with their tongues all around, giving the redhead’s clit a ‘dual push’ only to make her burst with pleasure. And of course, Teela enjoyed that kind of situation very much.

“Dear Eternia! Ahhhhhhhh…”

As soon as Teela felt effectively pleased, they stopped eating her. Voltera, with Teela’s aid, managed to lay Evil-Lyn on the bed, taking the place that was previously held by the swordswoman. The long-haired woman made the sorceress’ legs wide, giving her a full view of her pussy.

“So, it’s here that the magic happens, right Teela?”

“I cannot say that it’s really magic, but what she gets from me keeps her on my side.”

Voltera didn’t wait any longer to have her way with Lyn, smelling the wetness of that cunt and then burying her face on that snatch. Quickly, she operated her tongue and mouth to give her partner the pleasures of oral sex.

“Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!”

Teela just watched for a few moments as Voltera dominated the white-haired witch with her tongue maneuvers, gently brushing and pacing herself around the labia and clitoris. The amazon was amazed with how her girlfriend surrendered herself to moan that way right in the first lick, wondering if she was enjoying the same thing she had done earlier.

“Need help, honey?” asked the redhead.

“Ahhh… just put the fucking crotch in me…ahhhhhh… I want to taste you, again!”

The Eternian girl didn’t hesitate to follow the orders of her lover and quickly moved to sit on Lyn’s face herself, facing Lady Voltera’s tongue-working. And right after her crotch landed there, she could feel the evildoer’s mouth getting ready to do the dirty job.

“Uhhhhh… that way….ahhh… Lynnnnnnnnnn!”

Teela entertained herself watching Voltera’s skills, moving her tongue all over her girlfriend’s genitalia, pacing between soft and hard laps and trying to find the right spots in order to make Evil-Lyn moan even louder. It looked like that redhead was truly a lesbian in disguise; just waiting for the right woman to make her ‘other side’ come out and play. On the other side, she was also getting her share of fun listening to the muffled sounds of moaning and squealing as the sorceress tried to keep herself upright to eat her lover’s offering mound.

“Teela, your girl is amazing. Her pussy is so tasty and lovely. I’ve never seen someone scream with pleasure like this before. What a fine catch you’ve found…”

“In fact….ahhh….yeah… it was the other way round…uhh…. But I know what you mean.”

Evil-Lyn kept herself amused by dabbling into giving pleasure with her mouth to Teela, but blushed hearing the compliments come from the two girls. To answer their praise, the witch pushed her tongue faster on the redhead’s drenched slit, hearing a big moan from her friend. She worked to alternate her moaning with the longhaired woman’s eating and with her own oral work.

“Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh… Yeah….MMmmm… eat me….Mmm!”

“Uhhh… Ahhhh… Yesssssssssss!”

 

Voltera enjoyed giving pleasure, but her pussy called to be loved too, so she withdrew from Lyn’s cunt and stood up right in front of her two guests, showing the glory of her genitalia to them. 

“It’s lovely to make you moan, but you two came here for a reason and it’s time for you to receive the big prize” said the redhead, opening her pussy lips to Teela and Evil-Lyn.

The amazon that just left Lyn’s face came closer to her newfound lover and touched Voltera’s cunny with her index finger, hearing a brief but loud moan come from her. Another touch and the pleasure noise was a bit longer. A quick rub produced something better.

“She seems more than ready. Want to have the honors to go first, sweetie?”

“Well…” answered Lyn. “I guess we should go together. It worked on one redhead, so why not with another?”

Teela smiled wickedly as they shared a passionate French kiss before the Eternian amazon made the housemistress lay on the bed, legs as wide as they could be, showing all the fruit of passion to the hungry ladies. Positioning themselves around their target, it was time to show Lady Voltera their game.

“On your mark. Ready, set…go!”

Right after Teela’s call, the two tongues went about their duty to give pleasure to their hostess, with Evil-Lyn going in the region around the clit and the upper labia, and Teela working at the lower labia. Almost immediately, Voltera reacted to their game with the usual moans that lesbian sex causes.

“Uhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh! Yes! Yessssssssssss!”

“We will make you cum, Voltera!”

“Yes! Make me cum! Make me cum!”

Evil-Lyn and Teela’s dominance was clearly shown during her double-licking session on Voltera. The redhead sorceress was amazed to see both women were heavily skilled at the girl-girl activities, being sure of themselves and licking and slurping her genitalia like someone who has been doing it since forever. She never thought that two foreigners would please her more than her husband.

“Uhhhhhhhhhhhh Yeah! Lick me! Ahhhhhhhhh! You two are good!”

Quickly, Lady Voltera found herself closing in on her ‘final act’. Her pleasure screams went louder and louder and the two girls knew it, making their approach deeper than ever. They tasted all the pussy juices they could and did whatever they had in mind to the redhead’s pussy.

“Let’s make her cum, Lyn!”

“I am going to make her cum like her husband didn’t!”

It didn’t take long for Voltera to get what she was chasing after all night long…

“Uhhhhhhhhhhhhh… I am gonna… ahhh…. I’m gonna….ahhh…. CUMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!!!”

And so the sorceress came, and came in a way she had not in ages, even coming to spray vaginal liquid outside her body. Only watching, Teela and Evil-Lyn’s jaws dropped to see how Lady Voltera reacted after they gave her an orgasm. How they wished Lord Tyrin was there to see what he lost being stuck in the library, not giving his woman what she deserved by right.

“Ohhhhhhhhhhh Lord! That is soooooooooo great! Ahhhhhh! Yeahhhh!”

The long-haired girl soon regained her ‘senses’ and, cheerfully as she should, kissed and hugged her lovers.

“Thank you girls! You two don’t know how much I needed that…”

“Just thank your husband for not giving you what you want,” remarked Teela.

“I still feel bad for Tyrin. He would love to see what we did tonight,” replied Voltera.

“Maybe you should talk to him and tell him what you want. He might give it to you,” advised Lyn.

“Well, I might try it… but now, let me thank you two for the things you did to me the way you should.”

Voltera asked the evil witch and the amazon to stand up and put their bodies close to her. On her knees, the redhead pulled the girls’ crotches close to her face, smelling the mesmerizing pussy odor.

“Teela and Evil-Lyn, you two were so kind to me to give me an orgasm, so let me give you one as well…”

Without much time to think, Lady Voltera went to Teela’s snatch and started to lick it, and a few seconds later, turned to Evil-Lyn and did the same to her. The girls didn’t understand at first what she was doing, but soon found out that she was exactly doing what they had done to their hostess earlier. Only now the redhead was in charge of oral action!

“Uhhhhh! Yes! Lick my pussy, Voltera! Eat it!”

“Uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh Yeahhhhhhhhhhhhhh!”

Guided and cheered by her two lesbian affairs, Lady Voltera serviced them the way they deserved, using her tongue the best she could to keep both females pleased. Their moans were enough testimony to how the long-haired woman worked on them very well.

“Uhhhhh Yess! Ahhhh! I’m sooo close!”

“Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh1 Me too! Me too!”

It didn’t take much longer for both women to feel what Voltera had just felt minutes earlier. First Evil-Lyn, and then Teela, fell easily to their own pleasure and orgasmed. Wasn’t the orgasm their lover got, but it was the one they wanted that night. With their pussies almost glued to the redhead’s mouth, it wouldn’t be that difficult for them to feel it the way it should be.

“Uhhhhhh Yesss! Uhhhhh Yes! Cumming! Ahhhhhhhhhh!”

“Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Dear Eternia! Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh!”

After the two women came, they brought Voltera up and kissed her, just for tasting her own cum. The night of eroticism had come to an end. A good end, where the three women surrendered to pleasure and made each other delighted with their actions.

“You two were incredible, girls!” shouted Lady Voltera.

“No. You were incredible, Voltera! We just decided to show how we are grateful for that”, replied the white-haired witch.

“Teela, Evil-Lyn… you both gave me something my husband didn’t for long. You don’t know how grateful I am to you both!”

“We just did our job…” said Teela. “And you gave us what we wanted from the start.”

Voltera giggled as the threesome went back to kissing and hugging, ending the night there, before their bodies claimed a rest.

 

“So, do you plan to talk with Lord Tyrin about your sexual urges?” asked Evil-Lyn, early in the morning, already outside the castle.

“He might be awake from the spell right now, but I will talk to him after breakfast,” answered Lady Voltera.

“Good luck to you, Voltera. You deserve to show him how much he is needed at your chambers,” added Teela.

“Thanks… but you two can stay a little more if you want girls.”

“We can’t. Teela wants to do some vehicle maintenance, and we are still beginning our little mission. Too much booty to see and not enough time!”

“Then, I will have to ask if we will ever meet again. I just don’t want to think it will be a one-night stand…” commented the redhead, before Teela made a gesture to Lyn. The semi-reformed villainess picked another gold piece from her purse and gave it to Voltera.

“Lady Voltera, we will meet again. Just be sure of it, and sooner than you think,”

“And this gold piece means something related to it?”

“When it’s the right time, you will know…” answered Teela before they waved goodbye to their lover. Departing to their next destination and to the arms of another woman, they left Lady Voltera already waiting for more…

THE END (of this chapter)


	4. Chapter Iv - Celice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Celice (from 'Song of Celice' episode) is the next on Teela/Evil-Lyn's target. But such powerful singer has her own tricks. And toys to play with the Eternian's hungriest lesbians

CHAPTER IV – CELICE

TAGS: F/F/F, oral, anal, toy, DP, rimjob

Pussy can’t wait too much for two horny women and so Evil-Lyn and Teela took their way to the kingdom of Tahryn, aiming to find a girl named Celice, a singer who helped her nation with her music, and once were in the way of both women, of course, for different reasons.

“Celice? Eh, well… I hope she don’t get mad at me when she sees my face”, commented Evil-Lyn.

“The way you tricked her mind is capable she doesn’t even remind you after all, or both of us”, replied Teela.

“I didn’t tricked that much after all. You know how much we needed to sing for us”

“I am not criticizing. I just made a comment, that’s all”

“Ok”, Teela sighed. “We ain’t going to discuss that right now, aren’t we? You know we have a job to do with Celice”

“I know, and I am ready for that. I just can remind to see that booty when we caught her at Snake Mountain”, said the villainess.

“Did you look at her ass when you captured her?”, questioned a surprised amazon. “You had her at your and Skeletor’s wishes and you just couldn’t keep yourself into your leotard?”

“Please… Like you never looked at someone else’s butt…”, Evil-Lyn raised her eyebrows to Teela’s opinion on hearing her girlfriend oggling Celice.

“I won’t lie I never did. But I never did with someone that was at my mercy. And I wonder why you didn’t used that for your advantage”

“I could, but if He-Man could keep himself without bugging us...”

‘Well, He-Man is a past nuisance for you now and, after all, you are with me, Lyn. Millions times better than a muscly blonde guy”, said the redhead warrior.

“Indeed”

When arriving to Tahryn, their vehicle looked for Celice’s home, pointing them to a house on a nearby prairie. Teela drove it to the place, but after landing, no sign of a living soul there.

“Are you sure this is her place?”, asked the white-haired witch.

“The map says it is. But I guess no one is home”

Teela circled around the house, but no one was there. Both women looked the place, trying to get a clue of where Celice was, and still no clue about their next ‘catch’. Wasn’t until a song could be heard from the forest that the couple could find what they were looking for.

“Guess it comes from there”, Evil-Lyn pointed to a place away from the forest.

Teela and Evil-Lyn found between the bushes Celice, singing and looking up to the sky, full of clouds and seemingly to rain, to open above their heads and the sun appear to shine. Given her powers to use her music to get the stuff to be done, both women got amazed on how she managed to use it to win the forces of the nature.

When the long haired girl finally stopped her song, with the sky blue as ever, Celice looked and saw Lyn and Teela clap to her, honoring what she made and acknowledging how powerful her voice was.

“Bravo!”

“You were amazing!”

“Thanks”, said Celice. “And look that I wasn’t putting all my effort to it”

“What do you mean? It’s not every day a woman win the battle against the clouds, and only using the voice for it”, commented Teela.

“I had to train a lot to achieve this power. And, thank goodness, freed us from another rainy day. It’s been a month it only seems to pour water here”, replied Celice.

“It’s what they say… training only leads to perfection”, added Evil-Lyn.

“Thanks... Well, I didn’t expect to meet you again, Lyn. Should I get ready for the fight?”, the longhaired redhead said, pretty much getting herself ready for any reaction from the witch.

“I came in peace, Celice. These days, my interests don’t fit anymore with being pure evil”, answered the white-haired girl. “Hope you aren’t mad with me”

“I don’t hold any grudge. Life is too short to bug with things like that”

“Like I didn’t have anything to bug during my entire life…”

“It’s good you two seem now to be in peace”, Teela interrupted their chat. “But I guess we have better things to talk about, Lyn…”

“Oh yeah, we do…” sighed the evil sorceress. “Can you be gentle and present the subject to our friend here”

“Subject? What is going on? Is there something you were to talk with me?”, questioned the singer, confused with Evil-Lyn’s words.

“Well, here is the thing: we are two women on a mission here and we want to find a place to spend the day while we rest from a long trip from our last stop”  
“I don’t see any problem with that. My home is open like my heart to anyone, no matter who is”, said Celice. “But, from where you have been before? Just curious to know

“I guess Teela can talk more inside. Now, I am hungry and I need something to eat. Feel the same, Teels?”, suggested Evil-Lyn.

“Don’t even mention that, Lyn…”

“I think I can do a breakfast for us three. I am damn tired to sing for the clouds to go that I could eat anything…”, answered Celice.

“If you have anything to eat, that’s all that we wish now”

“Ok. Well, please follow me. My home is your home too, girls”, said Celice, calling Teela and Evil-Lyn to join her as they went to the redhead’s home in order to get another girl’s name crossed from their list.

***

“So, you two are telling me that you are a couple now? That is fantastic!”, the redhead shouted in excitement after hearing the news coming from the two girls while having breakfast. “It’s not every day that good wins evil, or vice-versa, that way”

“It’s not a question of who wins who, but who gets who”, replied Teela.

“It’s not… well, nobody could expect that. I mean, I always knew you had the hots for Prince Adam or He-Man and everyone said you were in so much doubt about them. And now, you come here and say you are a lesbian…”

“Myself didn’t expected that either, but I think years of fighting brought repressed feelings to bloom”, Teela commented.

“I can tell to myself that I don’t regret on finding my way with Teela. She’s way much better and kinder than my previous company”, added Evil-Lyn.

“I understand”, said Celice while sipping something of her teacup. “I must say you made the right choice defecting those Skeleton bafoons to be with Teela”

“I never do the wrong choices, darling. Sometimes they are just miscalculated”

“Anyway”, Teela went to drive the conversation to another place. “Do you live here all by yourself, Celice? I couldn’t see civilization from miles within your homeplace”

“I came here to find peacefulness to train my voice skills without harming anyone with them. Here is the best place I can meditate and keep my mind restful from what happened earlier with me. Since I got my home built, I became a better person”, explained Celice.

“I must say that your house is really neat… but, it’s just you, the clouds, the trees and animals?”  
“Well, sometimes people come here asking me to help them with their problems. Once in a while, like today, a friend come over to spend the day with me. But in overall, I am totally alone with my thoughts”

“You are such a lucky girl. I could never find time enough to train new spells if Skeletor kept calling me to do one of his wicked plans”, praised Lyn.

“But you don’t find yourself alone in this place?”, asked the Eternian amazon.

“I won’t lie that, sometimes, I feel down to not having anyone to share my thoughts or feelings or even someone to talk those petty things everyone say. But I guess my dedication to learn to control my singing and make that something that helps people is enough to keep my mind clean and peaceful”, answered the singing girl.

“We can relate to your feelings, Celice”, Teela commented. “Me and Evil-Lyn decided to travel around Eternia to find what we want from our lives. And of course, score some sex in the middle”

“I see”, the longhaired woman giggled. “Well, do you want to, after the breakfeast, to watch me training? I think I am inspired to do that in front of a small audience of two”

“Sure, why not”

***

After they finished their meal, the three girls went outside to watch Celice train her voice skills with the clouds and the objects. Evil-Lyn and Teela already witnessed the redhead’s skills, but not that closely, which brought them a feeling of amazement watching what their soon-to-be lover could do with just her voice. A pure demonstration of self-determination, willpower and constant training

When her voice training was over, Celice showed them what she did to keep her body fit and her mind awake. A series of exercises and stretching routines that only contributed to make the ladies oggle and enjoy the forms of the beautiful redhead.

“It beats me how you can stretch your body like that, Celice”, commented Teela. “Even I can’t do the things you do, and I am a warrior”

“I do this because I don’t want to occupy my head with bad thoughts when I am alone. I like to get myself in shape both in body and soul”, replied the longhaired girl.

“You really have a fit body, Celice. I wonder if you do only that to keep that in shape or there is more”, said Evil-Lyn, giving a hint of another meaning to her words.

“What do you mean with this? Want to say something about me?”

“Not at all, I believe in you. I am just curious on how do you spend your time alone…”

“Well, I do call some friends, we have a few meetings and I do sing, write some stuff and I meditate. Nothing too spectacular or not ordinary”, explained Celice.  
“I bet you let your friends watch you having exercises in front of them”, said Teela.

“Like to do it alone, but sometimes you must do it even with an audience”

Celice approached the girls, sitting at a couch, feeling herself tired from all training and stuff. Both lesbian travelers knew that meant it was only matter of time to enjoy the singer the way she wanted.

“Do you want to do some stuff? I feel tired and there is nothing to do until dinner time”, asked the redhead.

“I don’t know”, the Eternian amazon quickly answered. “Is there something you want to do?”

“I don’t know… do you two want to do something special?”

“Well… maybe we could do something for our Celice here, Teela”, suggested the white-haired woman, seeing Teela’s smile as an answer and a sign for her to go further with the plan.

“And what is it?”

The redhead singer quickly found out what her guests meant as their hands went straight to her thigh. Not by the act, but how sudden it was, Celice brought her legs away from her suitors.

“What happened? Are you afraid? Don’t you like it?”, asked the warrior.

“I do, but suddenly like that? Without a coffee, smooth talk… that sort of thing?”

“We don’t have time for such stuff. Me and Lyn like to be straight to the point when it’s needed. And we feel you are ready to take part on your mission, baby girl”

“Mission?”, Celice questioned as she brought her legs again closely to the two women.

“Let’s say we like to give what girls like you need: love, caring and a good and naughty night of crazy lesbian sex”

“Oh, really? Are you two engaging into the Tour de Lesbian and now I am the next stop on the course? If you want me, you gotta earn it…”, said the redhead singer.

Acknowledging that Celice might wanted to play the ‘tough lady’, the two women decided to use her hands to touch their prospective lover’s tender and young body and their lips to make a case on kissing her cheeks and neck. Only one minute was needed to convince the musical spell maker to get in the bed with them.

“You two are so great! Ahhhhhhhhhh! Yeahhhhhhhhhhhh!”

“I believe she is pretty much saying that she wants to do both of us, Teela”, pointed Evil-Lyn.  
“I think she always wanted to do us, but she wants us to make her feel in the mood”, replied the amazon.

The two women kissed Celice and their hands were all around the underneath of her dress, surprised by the fact that a woman like her didn’t had any piece of cloth to cover her intimacies.

“The dress is the only thing that keeps me away from nature and I like that way”

Now standing up, the threesome build up the rhythm as the white-haired witch went down on Celice’s boobs in order to taste them. Meanwhile, Teela’s tongue ran through the longhaired girl’s neck until her ass and soon found out a home as the Eternian warrior lifted her dress and placed it at her butt.

“This is even better than when my friends come home!”

Her buttcheeks were the first ‘victims’ of Teela’s kissing and biting, with an occasional slapping between those acts. The redhead liked how firm Celice’s ass was and how juicy it looked like, pretty much begging to be enjoyed. The soft and gentle moaning from her soon to be lover was a testimony that she was getting the right way. The same could be said to Evil-Lyn, who spent some time pleasing the redhead by sucking her nipples like a hungry infant as her hand rushed down to play with the singer’s drenched pussy, making both of her ends sexually satisfied by the barnstorming lesbians.

“You do this with all girls you already slept with or I am the first one to do that?”

“Sorry, classified information for now. You need to fuck with us to get the full report”, the amazon jokingly replied.

When Celice gave a really loud moan, the one that could’ve been hard even at far places at the forest, it was already known that both women were now eating her both holes, Teela still giving head to her bunghole and Lyn quitting her hands and going head straight to the redhead’s nearly shaved slit.

“My God! For Eternia! Ohhhhhhhhhhh Yeahhhhhhhhhhhhh! Yes!”

The long-haired redhead’s hands went to the top of her lovers’ heads, keeping them right where they should be, stroking their hair and headgear while bearing with the immense pleasure they were about to give her. Not that she didn’t desire, but she wanted them to show if they were serious on that or were only playing a prank.

“Ohhh… where did you learned to lick so good?”

“We are self-taught darling”

Teela got the redhead’s butt cheeks wide enough to enable a clear view of Celice’s ass and be in equal conditions to give oral pleasure to the singer. The longhaired girl, on other hand, wasn’t interested on such things, getting her mind worked with the two women’s tongues on her.

“Never knew that be between good and evil was so delicious!”

“You aren’t the first to say that, darling”

Lyn eat Celice’s pussy like she did with every other woman she had sex with, but for each, she managed to find a new way to tease her lover and add something to the act, even with subtle acts like a longer lasting lip touch or a tongue twist, all designed to make her lesbian lovers go crazy.

“Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Oh Yeahhhhhhhhhhh!”

“Judging by what I am hearing, I am going to eat the pussy next!”, said Teela.

“Let me have fun with this one by now and then we can switch”, replied the white-haired sorceress.

At their current positions, Evil-Lyn and the Eternian Amazon put pretty much a lot of effort to eat Celice’s intimate areas. Both tongues touched everywhere they could at her pussy and ass but as usual they were still hungry for more.

The two lovers went with their plan to change places and it was now Teela to lick the cunt of the Tahryn’s standout lady, while the witch took the redhead’s occupation to orally tease Celice’s asshole. Things went back to be as the same, but were different now.

“I don’t know which tongue is the best! You two do the job pretty much equally”

”Isn’t what is expected from girlfriends?”

Teela, being the ‘good woman’, wasn’t too kinky as Evil-Lyn was but being a warrior she used all her stamina and skills to show how much she could keep up with the pussylicking for minutes. One brought the naughty wickedness to the game and the other mixed it up with tireless action.

“You are right, Lyn! Celice’s pussy is awesome to eat”

“And I think I will have to agree about this asshole. It feels so fresh…”

With her thighs sandwiched between the ladies’ heads, it wasn’t that hard for the redhead to ‘lose control’, as meaning ‘giving in to her lustful wishes’. The woman asked for more and more and begged for her friends to lick her the driest they could, bring her to somewhere she wanted to go.

“Oh My God! This is so delicious! Yeahhhhhhhhh!”

The two women ate Celice’s holes for a long time, but they were also eager to know how much she could be giving back than just being in the receiving end. Evil-Lyn and Teela were now with curiosity to see if the longhaired singer could also deliver a great job to them.

“Next will be your turn, darling”

“Okay, I was pretty much ‘bored’ to not get into the proper action. Follow to my room, please”

Once inside Celice’s bedroom, the threesome of ladies went completely naked. Next, Lyn lay at the bed, spreading her legs with the redhead going between it. And without uttering a single word or a moan, the Tahryn girl showed the former Skeletor’s minion that she could do the job.

“What the hell!? Isn’t thirty seconds and this sucking is so hot!”

Given she had so much girlfriends, the longhaired woman performed an instant classic of lesbian oral sex, The evil sorceress let a big moan come out of her mouth with the early action from Celice. Teela watched the first strokes but joined the fun by sitting at her lover’s face.

“Let’s give the girl a rest. Please me lick me like you always do, honey”

“You know I can’t resist to you, Teela”

Evil-Lyn got her face full of the Eternian warrior’s crotch and she answered the way she had to. Quickly, Teela also let her approval by the white haired lady’s pussy eating action by loud moans. The two lesbian globetrotters were now at the receiving end of the action.

“Ohhhh… I never knew evil tasted this good!”

Celice uttered many praiseworthy words about the witch’s pussy and she thanked the redhead with louder moans, many of them muffed by Teela’s snatch needing to be delighted too. The older woman with redhead did also her share of enjoyment with her lover’s tongue work at her most intimate place.

“Ahhhhhhhhhhh! Lyn, honey!”

“Oh Yeahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Yeahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!”

“Dear God! Ahhhhhh! It’s so good!”

Celice’s tongue worked also at Lyn’s thighs between strokes at the sorceress’ pussy. She loved to tease her lovers and her friends knew that she liked to add much ‘extras’ during the sex. The two travelling lesbians were there to see how much they were willing to enjoy the Tahryn’s lady standout doing them.

The longhaired redhead brushed and caressed Evil-Lyn’s pussy, labia, clitoris and inner parts with a pace that looked ‘slow’, but it was pretty much her way to not rush things when making love to a girl. She loved it nice and wanted to make it last the longest possible.

“From where did you came that I never had someone doing this to me like that?”  
“I was always here. Sometimes, you gotta leave your comfort zone and enjoy life as it is”

“It’s a piece of advice that we are following pretty much right now, I guess”

Teela got also her share of the fun, with a mouth she knew and had her ‘seal of approval’. It was never boring since the white haired evil wizardress always did that ‘something else different’ that many couples vied to get, but only a few lucky ones were able to experience in a daily basis. They were sure blessed by the Eternian divinities, whoever they were.

The singer got also her fair share of Amazonian pussy. Now, she has behind Teela’, licking her pussy and asscrack, with Lyn getting the warrior’s tongue at her sexy ends. It was different, but pretty much of the same for the threesome.

“Hmnnnn… oh Teela… what a pussy you have!”

“If you keep licking it, you will see what I deal and love to deal in a daily basis”

It was now a trail of love, the three women in all fours having each other for another round of oral action. It was again nonstop and the girls went further in the action, licking each other and more. But there was the need of something else to add up to the game. And Celice knew pretty well how to do it.

“How about we try something different?”

“Like what?”

“Let me show you, ladies”

Celice guided her guests to some sort of ‘chest-cabinet’. When she opened it, Teela and Evil-Lyn jaws dropped and eyes widened. The Tahrynian native had, inside that cabinet, a collection of strap-on dildoes. From all sizes and shapes, colors and formats. Small ones, big pones, more or less thick, with funny shapes and also the ones that nearly mimicked a man’s cock. Dozens of toys.

“Just seeing your faces I bet you didn’t expect that, huh?”

“W-What the F…”, Teela was speechless

“My God! What the heck is this!?”

“Now you learned my secret. I am devoted collector of strap-ons”

“You? The mighty Celice?”

“I do have friends. And sometimes friends can get bored by just using the things God gave us to enjoy each other…”, said the magic singer.

”You are one the last people I could imagine doing that”, pointed the witch.  
“Is this a crime?”, the longhaired redhead raised an eyebrow.

“Not at all. It’s… well… whoa!”

I think this image was striking enough to bring you shock, ladies. So why we don’t stop talking and begin to use this beauties”

“Well… it would be fantastic! But there is three of us and…”

“If you insist…”

Celice said that kind of ‘innocent kink’ voice before she crawled to her bed, suggestively showing that she wanted to be the one to be filled by those toys. A challenge hard to deny.

“Let’s show that we fuck better than men?”

“Actually we already do, Teela”

The two traveling ladies picked their ‘weapons’ for the battle. Lyn got a luscious thick purple (her favorite color, by the way) strap, so luxurious and powerful at the same time, just like a woman bred in evil needs. Then Teela picked a large ‘sword’ shaped toy, golden finish and one of the largest from the redhead’s collection. Surely, they knew which kind of fake cocks they were taking into the ‘pleasure arena’.

“Your choices are amazing, women. Surely fit with each other’s styles”

Smiling like she wanted to do something dirty (well, they were doing that all day, right), the trio resumed game. Celice was now sandwiched by the two women. The white haired sorceress was at her bottom, doing her pussy. To complete the double penetration scene, Teela ‘topped’ the longhaired while doing her ass.

“Come on! Show what you two are capable of!”

Seeing that their host was ‘challenging’ them, both globetrotters went to do what the Tharyn native demanded. Without giving their lover any doubt of what they were intended to do with her, they banged her hard. Period.

“Ahhhh! Oh Yeahhh! That’s it! Ahhh!”

“So, that can show what Lyn and I are capable of?”

“Yeah! Yessssssssssssss! Ih Yeahhhhhhhhhh!”

“That’s all we wanted to hear, sweetie”

Those fake dicks were filling well their target. Teela, being at bottom of Celice’s both, managed to keep it inside her cunt for a while before she started to penetrate her lesbian lover. Mostly aided by Evil-Lyn, who had the better position to stick that dick inside the redhead’s butthole without having much trouble. Anyway, it was a nice threesome and the crescendo was like, nearly unstoppable.

“Ahhhhh! Uhhhh! Yeahhhhhhhh!”

“Her ass is good! It’s so tight!”

“And I’d took it many times in my but, ma’am”

“It’s impossible! How an ass can be so tight to a woman fucked there so many times?”

“I tell you two the secret soon”

Evil-Lyn was baffled to see that Celice had a bunghole nearly ‘virgin condition’. Maybe some women knew how to keep it tight after years of use and the singer was one of them. But why to complain about if all she wanted was to screw that tiny little button of hers.

“This is fucking gorgeous! I love when two girls take me in my holes. It’s so kinky!”

Little by little, Teela and Evil-Lyn began to notice the naughty side hidden in Celice. And they found out that every woman they did so far had something that set them from the rest. And with the redhead singer, the fact she loved to get boned by strapons was her ‘hidden secret’. But one that she love to tell to her lovers.

“Go girls! Go and do me! Enjoy me! Have my body!”

The two lesbiantrotters fucked the singer the best they could, giving her an unusual kind of DP that not many would or could replicate. But they thought as well the guests also needed the opportunity to get one of those into their erogenous parts. And the longhaired girl seemed to agree.

“Ahhhh… I want to see you fucked as well… let’s change a little”

Celice picked an 8-inch white, one of the largest available. The Amazon and the witch were a bit surprised by the Tharyn singer’s choice. But given the moment, it was the needed.

“What the fuck is that?”

“It’s one of my favorites. I call it ‘He-Man’”

“Er… He-Man?”

“Well, yeah. Well, actually it’s how I imagine how his dick is, you know…”

“I won’t enter in details about that, but you won’t be too much far of the truth, Celice”, commented Teela, only to Evil-Lyn find a way to make a sassy remark about it

“Looks like you have a Ph.D. at He-Man’s dick, darling”  
“I won’t even answer that”

“Please, ladies. Save your couples argument to after the sex”

Celice patted both ladies shoulders and that ended any type of animosity that could exist. The singer then sit on her bed, with the fake dick up and ‘erect’. Her two Eternian guests put themselves on their knees and started to suck the rubber toy.

Weird to give a blowjob to a strap-on dildo? Maybe, but to them, it was just another dick in the area. Both women gave the ‘real deal’ treatment, kissing, licking and sucking the shaft and the balls of the toy, not even minding the taste was different than a human cock. After well, they needed it to make it ready for being used.

“Who wants to be the first?”

“Guess you can go first, Teela honey”

“Thanks, darling”

The redhead warrior climbed to the bed and sat on Celice’s lap, with the dick filling her pussy. And all still with her strap-on, but that was because the white haired sorceress went on top of Teela, climbing to fit that toy inside her slit.

“Trainfuck? God, I love those!”

Celice began to fuck Teela and then Evil-Lyn started to ride her girlfriend afterwards. That scene was stunning already from the first second. Simultaneously, it wasn’t. But was a very small fraction of delay between the longhaired redhead screwing and the evil witch own rodeo.

“I never thought getting fucked and fuck at the same time could be so good”

Teela was an instant lover about being in the middle of such train. The benefits were best enough to be in that position, taking the dildo up her cunt from their ‘target’ while watching her lover show how to ride a dick. And she showed she could take like no one else, be a real of a rubber one.

“I still can’t believe that thing did fit!”

“You aren’t the first one to say that, Teela”

Amazed she was with how that cock went inside her without feeling it was ‘ripping’ her apart. She took some big and thick dicks in her life, but none was like the one Celice used to screw her. It was THAT huge by her perspective. Even Evil-Lyn found out surprising how her lesbian lover moaned that loud because of that fake dick.

But that wasn’t the right time to be philosophical about the size of sex toys and human penises. It was time to enjoy the good clean fun of a lesbian threesome. Teela had her lungs full of delight was Celice fucked her pussy with her beloved sex toy. And the redhead Amazon grasped her witch partner’s hips to make the dick riding even tastier.  
“Ahhhhh! Fuck me! Uhhhh!”

“Yeahhhhhhhhhh! Uhhhhhhhhhhh!”

“Delicious! Fuck me! Fuck! Ahhhhhhhhhh!”

When it was Evil-Lyn’s turn, the threesome’s train now had themselves at the spooning position, but it was Skeletor’s former minion who was in the middle of the fun, taking at her cunt Celice’s large dildo. And as being ‘pushed’ by the longhaired redhead, the other ginger get in her own lovepot her lover’s sex toy.

“You are right, Teela. This one is huge! And amazing!”

“It seems we are going to have a nice friend in Celice”

The Tharyn singer smiled with the Eternian swordswoman’s remark, since her effort to please both of her lady guests got rep by her female guests. Evil-Lyn felt that rubber cock going deep and fast into her pussy, with the home owner firmly gripping her waist to keep her into the reach of that dick.

“I can’t say which pussy is the juiciest, yours or Teelas’”

“Better if you just keep fucking the two of us, you might give us a tie on that”

The white haired witch had the same feeling that her pussy could be very stretched if that toy was really deep into her. Again, fake news. It was a delicious moment to enjoy, to have such cock going into her pussy.

“You are wonderful, Celice!”

And indeed the redhead was wonderful! They didn’t stop giving pleasure to each other with those toys. Teela and Evil-Lyn both had their turns to have their own DP action. To the Amazon, she sat on her girlfriend, who filled her butt with her fake cock. And Celice came facing her to stick her big strapon inside the redhead Eternian’s pussy.

“It was a while I got my last DP… it’s so dirty, and I am loving”

For Lyn, DP on fours, with her lover returning the anal favor and Celice is pounding her pussy. But that wasn’t the only thing they did, as each of the three girls had turns to fuck the other two or even ask for sucking the strapon dildoes. It was a moment of intense pleasure and delight, which drove the ladies to many orgasms.

And how many orgasms the threesome had? If we say ‘two or three’, it’s a lie. Was more than that. They fucked, licked and sucked each other in a way that even to them, all experienced in lesbian sex, was out of the ordinary. Way more. Later, they even said that Celice could be the best of their lovers so far or at the top-3 of ladies Evil-Lyn and Teela fucked.

The sex was so intense that the two guests decided to spend the night there. The longhaired singer prepared them a very tasty dinner with all foods and beverages to make them recover energies. And later, they did it again, but this time using no toys and only the tools God gave to them, their hands and tongues.

****

“Thanks to host us for the night, Celice. It was kind of you to let us sleep in your bed”, Teela commented when they were leaving the longhaired redhead’s home.

“You don’t need to thank me. I do everything for a friend, you know that”, replied Celice.

“And you showed that, girl. I can’t remember when I had sex like that in my whole life”, Evil-Lyn commented. “To wonder how I lost my mind sleeping with Skeletor and his bastard assholes”

“If you two want, I can introduce you to my friends. They will love to know you two”

“Maybe another hour, Celice. But if your friends have sex like you, you must be a magnet for horny people”

“So do you”

“Anyway, you were sublime, Celice. I hope next time the three of us will have more time to use all those strap-ons”, the witch said with a hand in Celice’s shoulder and with her traditional evil laugh.

“When do you want to us to meet again?”

“We are going to meet again. But first, have this”

Another piece of gold was handed by Teela to Celice. And, like any other girl, she didn’t understand why the warrior did that.

“Why this piece of gold?”

“Well, this is how I know there will be a next time”

“Really? What does it mean? And when?”

The white haired and the redhead said together ‘soon, darling’ before taking the flying cycle vehicle up and disappearing in the air. Celice waved them goodbye hoping this wasn’t a ‘one and done’ with Eternia’s hottest lesbians. But now, those were meant to the next stop in their lesbian adventures. Who will be the next to fall for their sexual goods?

 

THE END (of this chapter)


End file.
